The purpose of this program is to provide the means for a group of investigators to focus their attention and their efforts mainly on the regulation of ovarian function. Thus, the primary aim of the proposed research is to sort out the various inputs to the ovary, both direct and indirect, to include catecholamines, prostaglandins, and neuropeptides from the central nervous system, gonadotropins from the anterior pituitary, and the short- and long-loop feedback effects of the ovarian steroids themselves. In addition to studying the effects of CNS input to the anterior and intermediate lobes of the pituitary and resulting pituitary input to the ovary, cellular and molecular mechanisms for observed effects will be explored. Although the principal goal of this proposed project is a clarification of the control of the human ovary, the obvious limitation on human experimentation requires that animal models, as well as human models, be studied. The results of animal studies will be carefully extrapolated to the human ovary but, more importantly, will serve as a guide for developing protocols for observations on humans. Control of ovarian function will be studied in both health and disease. Of particular interest are those ovarian dysfunctions which result in chronic anovulation. Such disease states serve as "nature-made" experiments in which the system controlling ovarian function has been disturbed and thus represent an important complement to the laboratory where "man-made" disturbances to the system are employed in extracting information on ovarian control characteristics. Of considerable importance is the potential for applying formation concerning the biochemical and physiological basis for anovulation to the design of new and effective methods for fertility control.